Sydney, "The City"
Sydney https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sydney often referred to in the show as "The City" is the (Dennis Coard) and Haydn Ross (Andrew Hill) overlooking "The City" Sydney Harbour in 1994, in episode 1432]]world famous city that Summer Bay residents refer to when they say "I am going up the city" or "I got a job in the city" etc. Over the shows history Sydney has featured in several episodes of the show, many times the city has been mentioned where characters have visited the city offscreen. Over the years several scenes have been filmed in Sydney city centre. On a personal note, I went to Sydney in 2007 but was not watching Neighbours or Home And Away by then so did not think to visit Palm Beach or more inner Sydney locations but am pleased to know in my research H&A has filmed in central Sydney on many occasions since 1988, and most of them feature the Sydney skyline in the background. Meeting Nicola Quilter in 2014 was as good as going back to Sydney as I met a former H&A star. Benny1982 (talk) 11:47, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Morag Bellingham had a city mansion in the early years of the show. In Episode 0 (Episode Pilot) (17 January 1988) Tom and Pippa Fletcher moved from Sydney to Summer Bay. Filming in Sydney 1988 *Episode 0 (Episode Pilot) (17 January 1988) (Featured scenes filmed in Rozelle https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rozelle, Sydney) The Fletcher'sFletcher city house, prior to relocating to Summer Bay *Episode 175 (16 September 1988) (Featured scenes filmed near Rozelle and the Sydney skyline was seen in the background). 1989 *Episode 231 (25 January 1989) (Featured scenes filmed in Birchgrove) Barbara Fisher House. *Episode 232 (26 January 1989) As above. *Ep 373 (16 Aug 1989) (Featured scenes in Sydney) In the home film, scenes of Lance Smart, Martin Dibble and Marilyn Chambers were superimposed to give the impression of them flying over Sydney. 1990 *Ep 592 (31 Jul 1990) (Featured scenes filmed in Kings Cross) Alf Stewart and Ailsa Stewart look for Blake Dean and Karen Dean 1992 *Ep 920 (17 Jan 1992) (Featured scenes filmed in Church Street, Camperdown, Sydney) *Ep 925 (24 Jan 1992)(As above) *Ep 965 (20 Mar 1992) (featured scenes filmed around Sydney harbour) Blake and girlfriend Meg Bowman visit the City. *Ep 968 (25 Mar 1992) As above) *Ep 990 (24 Apr 1992) (Featured scenes filmed at Central Railway Station, Sydney, NSW https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Central_railway_station,Sydney 1993 *Ep 1151 (18 Jan 1993) (Scenes filmed at Sydney airport) Sophie arrives at airport *Ep 1152 (19 Jan 1993) (Scenes filmed at Sydney airport) Sophie decides to keep Tamara *Ep 1158 (27 Jan 1993) (As above) Sophie leaves for Perth *Ep 1222 (27 Apr 1993) (Scenes filmed around Sydney Harbour)), Tug O'Neale and Sarah Thompson visit the city *Ep 1223 (28 Apr 1993) (As above), Tug chases after Sarah's mugger, Sarah is nearly abducted *Ep 1353 (27 Oct 1993) (scenes filmed around Sydney Harbour) Shane and Angel visit the city. 1994 *Ep 1390 (28 Jan 1994) (scenes filmed in Central Sydney) Shane and Angel hunt for Dylan. *Ep 1431 (28 Mar 1994) (scenes filmed in Sydney, Michael searches for Hayden) *Ep 1432 (29 Mar 1994) (scenes filmed in Sydney, Michael and Hayden look over the harbour) *Ep 1433 (30 Mar 1994) (Ditto as above) 1996 *Ep 1958 (3 Jul 1996) (Scenes filmed in Lane Cove) Pippa Ross picks up her Order of Australia award for services to foster parenting 1999 *Ep 2678 (11 Aug 1999) (Scenes filmed in Sydney Harbour) Travis and Rebecca leave. 2005 *Ep 3903 (23 Feb 2005) Kane's trial was filmed at a courthouse in Balmain. 2006 2007 *In Ep 4333 (17 Jan 2007) scenes were filmed in Ritchie Street, near Parramatta Road. *Ep 4368 (6 Mar 2007) (features scenes filmed on the Parramatta Road) Meg visits Cam's club called The Rocket Club, as did the episodes listed below. *Ep 4381 (26 Mar 2007) *Ep 4388 (4 Apr 2007) *Ep 4395 (13 Apr 2007) *Ep 4396 (16 Apr 2007) *Ep 4416 (14 May 2007) *Ep 4417 (15 May 2007) *Ep 4418 (16 May 2007) (recap at start of episode) Gallery of screengrabs of H&A scenes filmed in central Sydney Category:Home And Away places. Category:Sydney. Category:Beyond Summer Bay. Category:Home And Away filming locations. Category:Real life locations seen or mentioned in Home And Away fiction.